The Legend Of Zelda:The Wind Waker My Way
by DeAtHhAnD
Summary: The Wind Waker how I wanted it to be. Strong Language, Lemon,Multiple Lemon.
1. Nightmares

**Disclamer: I do not Own 'The Legend Of Zelda'**

The Legend of Zelda:The Wind Waker: My Way

Chapter I: Nightmares

Link: AAAAAAAAAAAA!... Pant...Pant...Pant, (Why is this happening to me?)

Link woke up in a cold sweat atop the look out to find out it was just another nightmare. The recurring nightmares would often deprive him of sleep. He stood up and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He put his hands on the guards on the look out to see he sun was just peering up over the horizon, he saw the seagulls flying over the ocean and he heard the waves crash.

Link:(YAWWWWN) The same way to begin every boring day, I can't wait until at least something interesting happens around this dull place.

Link went into the woods to pick a couple of his favorite fruits when he heard a voice coming from a hole

?:Listen to the sound of my voice boy, your destiny awaits.

Link:What the? Who's there! Link yelled

?: Listen to the sound of my voice boy

Link shrugged his shoulders and decided to go over to the talking hole, when he got to the hole, he looked down into it, before Link could say anything and large hand appeared and grabbed him

Link: WHAT THE HELL! AAAAAAAAAAAA! CRASH!

Link:Owwwww, Who is the wise guy!

?: I am the Great Fairy of this island, welcome child of legend

Link: Child of legend? I'm no legend,I'm just an average 14 year old boy who lives on a lone island with raging hormones and no hot chicks

Great Fairy: Hear me out Child of Legend, You are about to embark on a great adventure, that will lead you through a great enlightenment. Let me aid you on your quest

Link: Look I don't know what your talking about, now if you don't mind please get me out of this hole I have business to attend to, and by business I mean see the sweet stuff I got for my birthday today.

Great Fairy: Just wait O impatient one, let me help you.

The Fairy put her hands together and a green light began to shine in her hands and she extended her hands and put them on Links head. Link felt a surge of energy rush through his body.

Link: Whoa, I feel so...plain, What'd you do to me?

Great Fairy: I have given you a gift, you will see it soon enough

Link: HEY! You talk about all of this BS about some type of fairy tale quest and you don't give me anything to help? No Sword, Shield, not even a prep talk on how you'll be with me always in spirit

Before Link could complain he pushed up back through the hole and back into the forest.

Link: Was it a dream? Or a vision? Oh well guess its time to see what I got for my birthday

Link walked out of the forest and ran into his little sister Aryll

Aryll: Oi big brother, their you are, I've been looking all over for you

Link:Did you think to look in the forest?

Aryll: I did, but I figured out, if you went in their you'd probably be dead, so I was thinking of a lie to tell Grandma

Link: Screw you, you demonic child you

Aryll: Oh thank you big brother for the compliment, now hurry and get to Grandma, she has something for you

Link: (It must be my birthday present!) K, see you later bastard child

Link hurried home to see what his surprise was, he climbed up the ladder and saw is Grandma smiling

Grandma: Hello and Happy Birthday Link, you are here for your birthday present aren't you?

Link: YES! GIVE IT, GIVE IT, GIVE IT!

Grandma: Hold your horses child, Now hold out your hands and close your eyes

Link's Grandmother always got him cool things for his birthday, he couldn't wait to see what she got he for his 14th birthday. When you turn 14 on his island thats when your considered a man

Grandma: TaDa!

Link looked down at his present and said

Link: I'm not wearing this

Grandma: Oh you have to Link, You know the ritual of the island. Also 14 is the age when the Hero of Time began his quest to save Hyrule

Link: He the Hero of Time wanted to look like a fairy on his birthday thats his business, not mine, I'm not him.

Grandma: Ok., you you don't want to put it on I'll make you put it on

Link: Make me? Yea whatever

Grandma: HIYAH!

Link:What the! HEY GET OFF OF ME!

Before Link knew it he was flipped on his back struggling not to put on the fairy suit, but he was overpowered by his Grandmother and he had on the suit

Link: Their is no way I'm going outside like this

Grandma: HIYAH!

Link was kicked of the second floor and onto the ground, His Grandmother sweeped him out of the house and locked the door behind him. Before he knew it was getting mocked as he ran back to the look out

Aryll: Wow, Big brother, I didn't know your were gay?

Link: Say Aryll can you swim?

Aryll: No why?

Link: I'll keep that in mind anyway what are you doing up here anyway?

Aryll: Ah nothing just spying on the people on the island with my telescope, Is that the pot girl? Is she undressing?

Link heard Pot girl and undressing, he quickly snatched the telescope out her hand and looked. To his dismay he say the Pig guy and his wife doing the horizontal happy dance

Link: OH DIN,MY EYES!

Aryll: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH thats what you get you pervert! AHAHAHAHHA

Link took a minute to rub his eyes and resumed looking through the telescope, he saw a strange bird like post man. As he zoomed in on the strange man, he heard Aryll say

Aryll: HOLY SHIT WHAT IS THAT THING?

Link looked up and saw a giant bird, and in its talons a small girl, as he watched the bird fly around a bit he saw rocks flying through the air, he looked down and saw a ship

?: Adjust 90 degrees to the right, and FIRE!

SLAM!

?: excellent a direct hit!

The bird fell out of the sky, as he fell he dropped the girl into the forest

Link: HOLY CRAP, You see that? I hope that girl is ok

Aryll: Big Brother, you have to do something!

Link: What are you stupid? I'm not going in their, What if that bird reappears?

Aryll: HELP THOSE PEOPLE YOU CHICKENSHIT!

Link: WITH WHAT DUMBASS? Maybe i'll go up there if there are any monsters up their, they'll laugh to death when they see this gay outfit I have on!

Aryll: Go get a weapon from Orca, I'm sure the smelly old guy has a weapon or two

Link: (She did prove an excellent point, Orca was my teacher after all. Maybe he does have a weapon)

Link: I suppose, I'll be back

Aryll: Hey Link if you die, can I have your stuff?

Link ignored her as he climbed down the ladder. He rushed to Orca's house to see if he could help Link

Link: Orca, No time to explain, Give me the weapon I used to use when we sparred

Orca: What? What for?

Link: Orca please listen to me, their is no time for discussion, I'll explain later.

Orca looked into Link's eyes and knew something was troubling him, he reluctantly gave him the sword and blessed him

Link: Thank you Orca, I'll be back

Link rushed up to the forest to look for the girl.

Link: Ok, Where are you?

Before Link could answer that question he was ambushed by two bokoblins. The two creatures shrieked as they did so, they opened their mouths and Link saw their fangs and pig like tongues

Link: Oh Ok, wanna play rough do way, Come on then!

One of the bokoblins rushed Link, the bokoblins swung his sword and Link swiftly dodged him, Link was then behind the creature. Link took his sword and decapitated the monster, as blood gushed from his neck he got into the eyes of the other bokoblin.

Link: Too easy! GWAAAA!

Link stuck the sword inside of the bokoblin's chest and rose the sword out of it's head. He fell to the ground as Link wiped his blade of the blood and put it back into the case.

Link: Where is she?

He looked around and saw her dangling over a pit of sharpened rocks

Link: Damn it

The young girl opened her eyes as she saw her impending demise, She began to struggle when the branch snapped

?: OH NOOOOOOOOOO!

Link lunged in the nick of time and grabbed her as he cradled her landing on some grass, he looked down and saw the girl clinching her eyes waiting on her demise.

Link: (Oh my Din, She is beautiful! And she looks about my age)

When the girl opened her eyes she stared into Links Sky blue eyes and saw his golden yellow hair.

?: Um, What are you looking at?

Link: The most beautiful person I've ever seen

The girl blushed and tried to hide her smile

?: You can put me down now

Link: Oh yeah sorry. So whats your name?

Tetra: My name is Tetra, and where am I?

Link: Your on a summit, that bird dropped you after your crew knocked him out.

Tetra: That bastard dropped me on the top of a mountain? That wasn't very nice.

?: ! !

Tetra: At ease Gonzo, I'm alright, This boy here saved my life, I'll have to repay you.

Tetra winked at Link, and he tried to his his blush and smile

Gonzo: Ms. Tetra I recommend we get off of this island before that bird reappears

Tetra: Right, Lets get out of her

Gonzo: But what about the kid?

Tetra: His fine

Gonzo looked at Link and shrugged his shoulders and walked behind Tetra, Link followed.

When they exited the summit, Link saw Aryll waving her hand, and she yelled

Aryll: BIG BROTHER, I KNEW YOU WOULD BE ALRIGHT!

Link: I told you i'd be back

As they began to cross the bridge, A large shadow appeared as if out of the water, it was the bird. The bird Swooped in and snatched Aryll!

Aryll: BIG BROTHER! HELP ME!

Link: BABY SISTER! GET BACK HERE YOU VILE CREATURE!

Link blindly rushed the after the bird, and almost fell of the cliff were it not for Tetra

Tetra: What are you doing Stupid? She is gone!

Link: NO! IT WAS MY DUTY TO PROTECT HER!

Tetra pulled Link up and smacked him

Tetra: You can't get her back now she is gone!

Link balled up his fist and fell to the ground crying

Link: ! I'LL GET YOU BACK ARYLL,NO MATTER THE COST!

Link: Wait your Pirates right?

Tetra: Uh Yea

Link: So take me with you to get my sister back, Please I beg of you!

Tetra: Uh We are Pirates kid, ya know terror of the Seas? You know what we would get for bringing a kid like you along with us, A Damn Headache thats what!

?: Stop it!

Tetra: Who dares tries to stop me?

Quill: Me, apparently the only logical around here

Gonzo: Who do you think you are, butting in on other people's conversations huh? He should roast you for dinner!

Quill: Touch Me and you'll end up with more that the scar on your head, Now listen, If I'm right that particular bird has been kidnapping girls all over The Great Sea with pointy ears am I right?

Tetra: Thats right

Quill: And also I believe that that bird had you first, Correct? Meaning that that bird had to mistake you for Link's sister. So in other words its your fault that the Link's sister is gone

Tetra: (Damn, He has a point) So even if you were to travel with us, You have to have some other protection other than that piece of rubbish sword don't you?

Link: As a matter of fact I do, I'll be back

Tetra: If your not back in fifth-teen minutes, we are going with or without you

Link: More than enough time!

Link rushed back to his grandmother's house to get the family shield. He climbed up got it of the shelf and tried to ran out before his Grandma saw him

Grandma: Going somewhere Link?

Link: Sigh, Grandma, I really don't have any time to argue with you, You know what happen to Aryll, and by my fathers orders I must protect her, So i'm going to get her back whether you like it or not!

Grandma: I know, I'm trying to tell you, be careful, and please Link come back in one peace, bring Aryll back. You and her is all I have now

Link: Grandma you don't have to worry about me, I'll be back without a scratch! As he said trying to hold back the tears

Link: I just want you to remain strong, and when I come back I want some of that delicious soup you always make.

His Grandmother laughed as he rushed out the door

Grandma: Oh Link, Please come back alive

Link: I'm here,we can go now

Tetra: HAHAHAHAHAH that decrepit old shield what do expect to do with that?

Link: Laugh all you want, swirl head. You just wait and see

Actually Link didn't have much faith in the shield either, but he took what ever he could and get prepared.

As The ship left the docks he saw all of the people on the island waving and wishing him good luck, but something was wrong he didn't see his Grandmother, he looked around and saw her on their porch. He did his best to wave to her.

Tetra: Boohoo, I miss my family already

Link: FUCK YOU!

She laughed and said

Tetra: Oooo, Sensitive are we? Hehehehehehehe

Link: Whatever

Tetra: Hey By the way, it'll take us about two weeks to get to the destination so get acquainted with your sea mates. Oh and for that little outburst your on laundry duty

Link: WHAT FAIL!

Tetra: Hey My way or the salty sea baby, But since your cute I'll let you do just my laundry

Link mumbled: Double weak

Tetra: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH

And So ends Chapter one, What will happen over the course of the two weeks that Link is on the Ship With Tetra? Will their be romance, Will their be fights? Most likely yes

DeAtHhAnD: Damn, that was a lengthy chapter

Link: Tetra is coming on to me already? Sweet!

Tetra: Whatever

Hero of Time: So, I'm a fairy huh?

Link: Hey you wore the skirt I didn't

Hero of Time: Ok, you little bastard, lets see if Megaton hammer likes what your saying about me

Link: Gulp

DeAtHhAnD: Read and Review, No flames. Constructive criticism is allowed, Lemon coming soon!


	2. Getting to Like Each Other

Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker: My Way

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda or any part of Nintendo. If I did on LOZ it would be a thousand times better. Enjoy!

Chapter 2: Getting to like each other

Link: I can't believe this, first my sister gets kidnapped, I have to abandon my Grandmother to go save my sister, and lastly I have to do a hot girl's laundry, Well doing Tetra's laundry isn't all that bad I suppose.

Link hears somebody walking down stairs; he turns to find a boy who looks like the human equivalent to rat.

? : You must be the new swabbie around here looks like you'll be taking orders from me now. What's your name kid?

Link: My name is Link, and you are?

Niko: Nikos the name, pervert is my game; well I can't exactly be a pervert with only one girl on the ship.

Link: Nice to meet you Rat face

Niko: Smart ass huh? I don't take too kindly to smart assess, also I'm your superior officer, I can make your life hell on this ship if I wanted to

Link: Oh shit, I'm shivering in my boots. Bite me! Now why don't you make yourself useful, and kindly hand me the rest of those clothes.

Niko: WHY YOU….. Ok here you GO!

Niko throws the rest of the clothes as hard as he can at the back of Link's head.

Link: Ok kid, you wanna play like that huh? COME HERE!

Link and Niko begins to tussle for a little bit until Gonzo comes down stairs to see what was going one

Gonzo: Hey you two break it up, Break it up

Gonzo picks up Link and Niko and asks

Gonzo: What the hell is going on here!

Link: I was simply washing Tetra's clothes and Rat face comes down here and starts to cause trouble

Niko: HE CALLED ME RAT FACE! TWICE  
Gonzo: Ok, I'll take you two to see Miss Tetra and she'll decide your fate. Oh and Link, Niko has sort on an explosive temper. So go a little easy on him

Link: Hmph!

Tetra sitting atop the crow's nest sun bathing in a bikini and sunglasses

Gonzo: Ms. Tetra these two where down stairs fighting. What do you suppose we do about it?

Tetra: Niko already knows the drill, He has to swab the surface of the ship. Send Link up here so I can fill him in.

Gonzo: Right

Gonzo: Niko you know the drill

Niko: DIN DAMNIT!

Gonzo: Link, Tetra wants you

Link: (Aw Man! She is rip me a new one)

Link climbs to the top of the Crow's nest to his great delight he sees Tetra sun bathing

Link Looks at Tetra, and begins to drool a little, he wipes the slob from his chin and says

Link: Oh Man, Tetra I must say. You are the most beautiful girl, I have ever seen

Tetra pushes her sunglasses down and smiles

Tetra: Aw, Thanks for the compliment, but flattery, will get you nowhere. Now listen here, I do not tolerate fighting, because I don't want any shit brewing between ship mates. Bad for business, so I'm letting you off with a warning since your new here. Although anymore shit you get into before we get to Forsaken Fortress you will get the consequences paid to you in full! Now finish my laundry!

Link: Yes Ma'am

As Link was climbing down the ladder, Tetra blew him a kiss on the way down and winked.

Link: (Oh Man I think she likes me) Link thought to himself as he blushed.

As the day went on, A storm begin to pick up. The Skies turned greenish black, it was violently raining and thunder and lightning flashed rocked the skies.

Link: Thank heavens, I'm down with this laundry, I'm gonna go to my quarters and catch up on my drawing.

Gonzo: Link, Miss Tetra wants you to batten down the hatches

Link: Oh Bummer!

Gonzo: Sorry kid, ahahahhahah.

Link: Whatever

Link grabs he poncho and goes to batten the hatches, as he is doing so, He sees a fearsome looking pirate ship. It had a skull on the front of the ship, spikes sticking out of the side. He heard them in a distance saying

pirate: Prepare to be boarded, Raped, Pillaged, and plundered !

Link: Not good! NOT GOOD!

Link rushes back into the inside and bangs on the walls saying

Link: EVERYBODY TO THE POOP DECK WE HAVE A SERIOUS PROBLEM!

Tetra: What the hell is going on out here!

The fellow pirates come out of their quarters to see what was going on

Link: Tetra, there are Pirates trying to RPP, What are we gonna do?  
Tetra: What? Holy Farore! Senza, Niko, Gonzo! To the bottom of the ship man the cannons!

Tetra: Nudge, Mako, Zuko, Link with me! To the deck!

They man their stations, as the pirates board Tetra's ship. It was raining and they wind felt like sandpaper as it smacked their faces.

BOOM!

Gonzo fires the cannon and it makes a direct hit, it smashed the side of the other ship

One of the pirates leaps from the rope and tries to hit Tetra with a downward slash, Tetra evades him takes out her cutlass and slashes the pirate in two.

Tetra: Piece of cake!

Nudge slams one of the pirates and begins to drop his fists like bombs when he his fiercely kicked in the ribs.

Nudge: You bitch!

Pirate: Prepare to die!

Link: AAAAAAAAAAAA!

Link cuts the pirate in the back and kicks him over board

Nudge: Thanks Swabbie, Groan

Link: Your hurt Nudge, let me help you

Nudge: I'm fine, forget about me!

Link helped Nudge up and did as he said, the cannons hammered the other ship and they soon proved no match for Tetra's crew.

ClING, CLING CLANG! Mako and another pirate were fighting when the pirate gained the upper hand on Mako and stabbed him the chest.

Mako: (Cough…Cough) If….I go…Down…..I'M TAKING YOU WITH ME!

Mako pulled out a hidden blade and slit the Pirates throat

Mako: Hahahahahahaha looks like me duties is done. Sigh

Mako fell to the floor clinching his chest, as he died laughing.

Tetra: Mako! Damn it! Tetra hacked and slashed at the pirates until she was tackled

Pirate: Oh you look like a girl I might have fun with

As he said while licking her cheek, He put Tetra's arms on the floor restricting her from movement.

Tetra: Get off of me you Pig!

Pirate: When I'm done with you, you whore! You probably like th-

He coughed up blood onto Tetra's face.

Link stabbed him in the back

Tetra: What the?

Link: I don't think so, you scumbag!  
Tetra: You saved me again, Thanks

Link: Keep your wits above you, we aren't done yet.

Link helped her up, but while doing so, he dodged a sword barely. Although it cut him

Link: Oh, you're a lucky one, you want see the end of this day

Link said that as a black aura surrounded his body, his eyes turned blood red, and his hair turned black.

Link: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

He cut the pirate in two. The remaining pirates realized they were fighting a losing battle and began to retreat. Link however killed the pirates gruesomely and grabbed those that tried to escape

pirate: Please, You have no mercy?

Link: Mercy? I could've sworn who started this fight! Would you have shown mercy towards us if the tides were turned? You must finish what you start DIE!

SPLAT!

Link sent his blade threw his neck and separated his head from his neck

Link: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! I NEED MORE!  
Tetra: Link what is wrong with you? We've won!

Link: I NEED MORE! CARNAGE! IS WHAT I SEEK!

Tetra: Snap out of it!

Tetra smacked Link

Link: Ah, Thank you Tetra

Link's knees felt weak, he fell into Tetra's arms. Link began to sob uncontrollably.  
Tetra: It's alright Link, we won. Come on, you need some rest.

Tetra's crew walked back to the cabins. Link went back to his cabin, fell in his bed and went to sleep.

Link woke back up in the wee hours of the night, he was burning up he took off his shirt and walked to Tetra's cabin and knocked on the door.

Tetra: Come in

Link entered her room with a small smile

Link: Hey their Ms. Fearsome pirate, you aren't afraid of much are you?

Tetra: Heh Heh, Well that's the mentality you have to have when you have when you sign up to become a pirate. You can't mess around with these people.  
Link: I suppose, How'd you even become a pirate?

Tetra: Well, I suppose it was destined to me, this wasn't my crew at first. Actually this was my Mother's crew. She passed and I took over.

Link: Oh sorry for your lost, well what about your father? Was he a pirate as well?

Tetra: I don't remember my dad, and my mom never really talked about him so I don't know if he is even alive

Link: Oh, My parents died when I was about seven, our island was attacked and most of the people on the island were slaughtered by some pirates.

Tetra: Oh man, Well look we are passed that, you wanna drink to celebrate a victory huh?

Link: You do know we are 14 right?

Tetra: Who is gonna say anything our parents?

Link: Well good point

Link took the invitation and took the drink

Link: Gulp, Good Nayru. That's thick, This is Magic Milk isn't it?

Tetra: Yes Sir, Don't tell me you can't handle your liquor

Link: Oh please, let get this night a rolling

About two hours later Link and Tetra were laughing and talking about the past having loads of fun.

Tetra: Oh Link, your so freakin funny

Link: I'm telling you every time that pig sees me, he runs like hell

Tetra gets closer to Link to the point where their bodies were touching she begins to rub her fingers down his chest.

Link: Getting a little frisky are we?

He put his hand on her thigh and rubbed it slowly and passionately, his hand went up her shirt and he began to rub her stomach.

Tetra: Me getting frisky? What about you?

She got closer to Link, Their faces where touching. Link blushed

Tetra: Is that sunburn Link or are you just happy to see me?

Link took her shirt off and they began to kiss. Tetra laid on top of Link as they were kissing. Link moved his hands down to Tetra's behind, he rubbed it for a while and then he pinched it. She let out a playful yelp. Link started to kiss Tetra's neck, he kissed and licked it. She moaned with passion. She rubbed his sides, she then nibbled on his ear

Link: Hey cut it out!

Tetra: Shush you big baby

DeAtHhAnD: And that is all for now, more for next chapter

Link: What the hell? Why'd you stop it! It was getting to the best part!

Tetra: I agree, why'd you stop it?

Hero of Time: Damn you two a freaks!

Link: Damn it, are you still here?

Hero of Time: Yep this story is getting interesting. What was up with the freak out? Earlier

Link: That'll be explained later

Hero of Time: Do you have like A evil person inside of you? Is the evil side gonna be Da-

Link: SHUT UP! Don't say anything!

DeAtHhAnD: Well like I always say, Read and Review, No Flames! Constructive Criticism allowed

Tetra: I can't wait for the next chapter ;)


	3. Origins

DeAtHhAnD: I do not own any part of The Legend of Zelda, It is all owned by Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto

Link: What took you so damn long?

Tetra: I've been waiting on this chapter for a looooonnnnnggggg time ;)

DeAtHhAnD: Btw Just know at the start of the second chapter, Link and the gang have been at sea for four weeks, going on the fifth week. Almost at their Destination

Hero of Time: You just now decide to tell them that? Some author you are

The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker: My Way

Chapter III: Origins

While Link and Tetra were roughly going at it, Tetra begins to wonder to herself "Why did Link freak out like that?" She begins to slow down and tries to ask him

"Hey lover boy, slow down a bit, I wanna ask ya something" Tetra said with snappiness in her voice. They stopped and they stared at each other for a bit, Link was caught in her Tetra's intoxicating gaze. She was the first girl he had seen other than the ones on the island. "Yea, what is it beautiful?" Link said as if was hypnotized. "Do you remember when we fought those goons earlier? And that one guy got that lucky shot on you" She said as she rubbed the spot on is face softly

Link's pupils got small, then he closed his eyes and tears began to fall. "I-I don't want to talk about it" Tetra got somewhat frustrated "I don't like ignoring problems, tell me, Link" "Look, I just don't want to talk about it right now, can we just drop it? I have a headache anyway" Tetra was getting angry now, "Oh, so you don't have a headache when we were about to make whoopee cushion, and now I ask you a simple question, and you have a headache? Don't bullshit me damn it!"

"Trust me Tetra, you don't want to know, I don't even know the whole story, please don't ask anymore" "So tell me what you do know then?" Link got angry he didn't want to enter a conversation that he didn't even know about. "I'm not going to tell you Tetra, its better if you didn't know"

"I am you captain and your superior officer, tell me or face the consequences." Link snapped, "FINE! You want to know?"

Tetra looked and smirked "Yes I do, you must not know I always get what I want" She said while winking

"You take this situation lightly, but it isn't funny" Link said in a low and shameful voice. "Remember how I told you my parents died? Turns out only one of them did, my mother" Tetra's smile turns to an automatic frown, "I'm sorry to hear that" Link replies "Yea, me too. She was killed during an invasion of my island" "So what happened with your father?" "He left a week early to get some medicine for my mother. Then that's when invasion occurred"

Tetra regretting asking him what happened, she feels bad. She didn't even know him and yet she was asking his whole life story. When she went to comfort him, he snatched away. She looked at him and he said, "I'm not done yet" in an irritated voice.

"When we found out he got back too late, he was grief stricken and he went into a depression. He tried everything to bring her back. He did terrible things, things that most people frown upon, but if they had empathy they would've did the same." Link's blood was boiling. His eyes began to slowly change into a dark red."

"Link I had no idea, I'm sorry" He continues his story "When he was in the process of resurrecting her, He began to change he had a pessimistic outlook on the world now. He was obsessed with the thought of her revival, so much to the point where he forgot I existed" "So when it failed, he was heartbroken, he wasn't the same person"

Link's voice began to change now, and a faint black aura was surrounding him. Tetra looked in disbelief she didn't know what was happening.

"He was attempting something bring her back now, that's when I begin to step in, but it was a foolish decision. I still regret it to this day. I try to persuade him not to, and he wasn't going to take that, I felt his wrath. Since he was dealing with the reincarnation of human beings, he had learned to harness his energy in the process, go figure. Simply put him, He bitch slapped me with his power."

"As I gasping for air and freaking out, he looked to me and said. " When you are ready, you will seek me out. Your hatred and your vengeance for me is all I need to achieve this task. Do not fail my expectations"

By this time, Link's eyes were glowing red, He had a thick black aura surrounding him, and his hair went from golden blonde to jet black. He grinned at Tetra, and his teeth were sharper than fangs

"Link what happened to you? This is the same thing you did earlier." Tetra said in fear and sadness

"Tetra my dear, would you like for me to continue? I think I shall. That power that he struck me with, he turned me into this—this thing. I have nightmares, they are all the same, and this is my pain, my agony. It burns Tetra it burns." Link said with a smile getting bigger and bigger on his face.

He began to ascend into the air; he made everything around him spin. Books, maps, even Tetra's bed was caught in the huge wind tunnel. He begin to smile manically Link turned to her and said "Do you see what I am now? A demon, created by that Devil! My HATRED FOR HIM BURNS! I NEED BLOOD! I WANT CARNAGE! ARRRGGGHHHHH

Gonzo bursts into the room to see what was going on. "What the hell; LINK!" He tries to tackle him to the ground, but Link's wind it too strong, it easily pushed back, more of the crew comes in and tries to subdue him, yet it is a futile effort. Through all of the commotion, he hears someone crying, it is Tetra crying softly. That breaks up the demon inside of Link, and he regains consciences and falls to the floor.

"Ugh my head, Holy Crap, what happened here? Looks like I missed on hell of party hah" They all look at Link with dropped jaws and disgust in their eyes. They wonder if he is just stupid or just super fucking stupid.

"What did I say? What did I do? Wait a minute? Don't tell me I did…..this?" Tetra turns her head at break neck speed "Well what the hell do you think?" "You destroyed my room you asshole!" Link looks at hear and he begins to tear up, "I'm sorry Tetra, It was reaction I couldn't control. This is why I didn't tell you!" Tetra snaps at him, "Oh Save it you drama queen!" Tears begins to run down his face, "I promised myself I wasn't going to cry" He says softly to himself. "Quit crying all the time you sissy! Good God, you are a wreck!" Link just wipes his tears away and says "I'm Sorry. I'll just stay in my quarters until we get to the Forsaken Fortress. Once I'm there, you don't ever have to see me again, I'll live my life and you live yours."

Link exit's Tetra's room quietly and enters his room and closed his door silently.

They all look at their angry captain.

"What the hell are you looking at? Leave my room, NOW!" Tetra says with extreme anger in her voice. Her crewmates jump and fly out of her room, although before she can close the door, Gonzo sticks his foot in the door.

"Move your foot before I break it" Gonzo pushes open the door and looks down at the infuriated pirate. "What have you all upset? I know you aren't mad because he tore up your room, you do this to your room on a daily basis?" "I don't have to explain myself to you! Now leave before throw you over board!" Gonzo looks at her and he isn't impressed, are you going give me your hollow threats all day or are you going you to tell me what's bothering you?"

"Miss Tetra, this isn't like you at all, time you get like this is well "during your time of the month" So tell me, what's bothering you?"

She begins to puff up "You want to know what's bothering me? Do you want to know? Do you?" Gonzo smirks and replies "I'm not deaf, although if you keep yelling, I might become deaf" "Save your corny jokes smart-ass, I-I- I just, I just don't want him out of my life" Gonzo has a shocked expression and he begins to laugh uncontrollably. "HAHAHAHAHAH is Miss Tetra in love? Aw, that's sooo sweet!"

Tetra's face turns red as her scarf "Shut up you douchebag! I'm not!" "You're in denial" Gonzo says in a taunting melody.

"SHUT UP!" Tetra says in a demanding voice, When Gonzo finally stops laughing he explains to her "Look Miss, this is something he has to do, he even said it himself that it was his duty to protect Aryll, and you snapping off like this isn't helping him at all. I'm sure he has a lot on his plate."

"Yea well" Gonzo cuts her off, "Not only that, he has to deal with that whole rage thing of his; the only thing we can do for him now is be strong for him. That is all you can do."

Tetra begins to weep a little bit, and she wipes her tears and says "Ok, I will, let me go apologize at least." Gonzo blocks her way. "Tetra, just let him rest a bit, he has had a long day. All of us have, let's just rest, we'll clean up in the morning."

Tetra looks down in shame, "Ok" "Get some sleep kiddo" He hugs her and he leaves the room.

She picks up her favorite pillow and goes to sit her bed, and she lies down. She softly cries herself to sleep"

Back in Link's quarters, he laments about what has happened in the last four weeks on the ship, the bounds he made, the friends he made and his feelings towards a certain person. He forgets the thoughts and he goes to sleep

DeAtHhAnD: Finally, I am done

Link: Dude! You SUCK! Why didn't you continue with the lemon?

Tetra: I'm sure you pissed a lot of people off because of this

DeAtHhAnD: Oh, you mean the five people who read it? Spare me

Hero of Time: Ha, She loves him after only four weeks

Tetra: Screw you Douche!

Hero of Time: It's not my fault you're sprung!

Tetra: Shut up!

DeAtHhAnD: Read and review please, NO FLAMING! Constructive Criticism only! Uh-Oh this might get ugly


	4. Separation

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN "THE LEGEND OF ZELDA" ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO SHIGURU MIYAMOTO

DeAtHhAnD: This is totally out of character for me, making chapter the day after I uploaded one. I guess I'm just in the writing mood on this night

Link: Will I finally get some action in this one?

Hero of Time: Oh yea, you'll get some action alright

Tetra: Well, I guess we both win then

Link and Tetra grin mischievously

DeAtHhAnD: Well anyway, enjoy chapter 4

The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker: My Way

Chapter 4: Separation

"So this is it? Time to triumph or die" Link says to himself as the sun sinks into the sea, enshrouding the land in darkness. The Forsaken Fortress is on the horizon and their destiny is upon them. "The only thing I'll regret is; I'll probably never see her again. Oh well, such is life" Link sits on the edge of the ship wondering what horrors are in the heart of this fabled place.

"Are you ready swabbie?" Niko says as he walks behind Link and puts his hand on his shoulder. They have become friends over the weeks they were together.

"Well, it's too late to back out now, it's time to nut up or shut up." Link says uncertainty in his voice. "That is the attitude I like to hear, you're not the skinny legged punk that we picked up on Outset some weeks ago. You're not a punk anymore, but your legs are still skinny" Link and Niko have a small laugh before they are interrupted by Gonzo. "Link, 20 minutes before we reach our destination, Get ready" Link nods and gives him a soulless smile. "Oh, and Miss Tetra wants a word with you" Link smile instantly turn into a soulless frown.

"Oh cheer up mate, She has felt bad about that whole incident that happened last week" "Great, she wants to invite to get me hammered again and ask me about another memory I don't want to talk about"

They both slightly chuckle as Link leaves the deck and enter Tetra's quarters "knock-knock Miss Fearsome Pirate" Link said with joyless tone

"Wow, you sound rather happy. What's the occasion?" "Oh it's nothing to important, just about to embark on the hardest task of my life, I could end up pushing up daises, but no pressure though"

"As optimistic as ever I see" Tetra giggles to herself. When she giggled Link couldn't help but blush, he thought it was so cute to him. He looked down and said "What is that you want? You didn't call me down here for pointless small talk.

"Oh drop the tough guy act will ya? I've seen you cry more than a woman during her pregnancy" Link was now embarrassed "SHUT UP!"

"Why you cheeky mother—Look I didn't call you down here to argue with you, I wanted to tell you something" Link lashed out at her "Well? Spit it out, I don't have all day!"

Tetra looked in dismay, as if she didn't hear what he said properly. "Don't you dare take that tone of voice with me you worthless sea rat, I give my ship to you, I basically give you another home, and this is how you repay me? You ungrateful piece of crap"

Gonzo and Niko hears the two arguing and they say at the same time "Ahh Love"

Tetra stands up and walks toward him and her voice begins to get raise with anger

"And not only that, we could have made you do all the work around here, but no, I give you the simple task of washing my clothes, and you managed to screw that up. You made my damn panties shrink"

Link snaps back at her "Oh yea, like you didn't enjoy walking around her without any underwear on, I did you a favor"

"What are you trying to say you little twat?" "I'm not saying anything at all, why are you getting all defensive?"

"You get on my damn NERVES!" Tetra yells at him.

"Oh yea, like you're a pleasant basket of roses!" Link replies in extreme anger "BITE ME!" Tetra says at him in a growling manner. "Oh you'd like that wouldn't you?"

"That's it you elf, your fucking dead, C'mere!" Tetra lunged at Link he grabs and slams her onto her bed. She starts kicking and screaming trying to get free but to no avail. She gives a monstrous yell and sinks her teeth into Link's arm

"OUCH!" Link jumps back blowing the wound, before he can realize he looks up and Tetra delivers a clean hook to the jaw. He spins out and falls to the ground.

"Damn, what are your teeth made of Deku Wood?" While Tetra rubbed her knuckles

"Ah Shit, you punch harder than Niko" He cleans his chin of the blood and puts his finger up.

"Is that all you got? Link asks with a cocky tone. "You wish" Tetra replies in an even cockier voice

She lunges him again and goes for the same punch, he grabs her around and flips her and puts her in an arm lock.

"Now that I've subdued you, I'm going to ask you, what did you call me down here for?" Tetra begins to puff up and she turns red. Her eyes glisten with tears "Let me go and I'll tell you, you jerk" He releases her

As she rubs her shoulder, and she immediately begins to cry. "Link I—I-I- I think"

Link rushes her and says "I feel the exact same way" He grabs her arms. "Wha, What are you doing?" Link looks deeply into her soul and responds. I have no idea.

"Link I"

Before she can continue Link presses his face against hers. Her pupils shrink and she closes her eyes. Their tongue begins explore their lovers mouth.

The pulled back and they just gazed at each other. Link had almost forgotten his task he had to fulfill; he unfortunately had to put his business first. Tetra's feelings perplexed Link, we wondered why she just now expressing these feelings for him.

"So uh, you want maybe get back to the business at hand?" Link regretfully asked. Tetra winked "No, not yet" she slyly smiled. Link let out sigh. "I wish we could continue." "We can Link! It won't take long"

"Don't let feelings cloud your judgment. This is something I must do. You know that" Link said in a stern manor. "Your right, your right, I just let my feelings get the best of me." "Don't beat yourself up kid, if the goddesses allow it, or paths will cross again" He hugged her.

"Come on, let's go get your sister" Tetra looked up "My thoughts exactly!" Link responded with glee

As they approached the crow's nest Link began to think to himself again. "(Will I make it? What if I get hurt, what if Aryll gets hurt? I would be devastated. Maybe I should have let someone else take on this task, I am just a kid. I 14 year old kid, man either I am stupid, or my village is full of pussies, I swear)

"So how do you suppose we get in their?" Tetra asked him. "I saw screw the subtle crap, we just storm the front door" "Oh yea and become bird seed? What if that bird swoops in?" Link withdrew his statement. "Oh yea that's right"

"Now let's see here" Tetra investigates the fortress and sees any openings

"Bingo, Link you see that ledge there with the birds surrounding it?" Link takes out the telescope "With the bird crap around the edges?" "Yes, I believe that your sister might be in their" "(She does have an interesting point, birds were always attracted to Aryll, he wondered if she was a part of the Rito tribe"

"So how are we going to get there without being noticed? Hmmm" she thought on. "Well I got nothing" Link said in hopelessness.

"I've got it!" Tetra exclaimed. She peered over to Link as he was day-dreaming. "Hey Link! Look over there" "OoooK?" As he turned he was struck in the head with a blunt instrument. "OoF!"

"Where am I?" Link slurred. When he opened his eyes he noticed he was in a barrel. "What the hell, how'd I get here?" He struggled to escape but it was no use, he was trapped.

"TETRA I KNOW YOU DID THIS, GET ME OUT!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. "Quit squirming, you'll be fine. I promise" She winked at him. "NO WAY! GET ME THE HELL OUT!" "Gonzo ready the cannon!" She climbed up the launcher.

"Be safe ok Link, for me" Link was shocked at her concern towards him. "I'm going to give this charm, it was my mothers. Don't lose it so help me, so help me Din if you do"

"I will, but maybe you can assure my safety by GETTING ME OUT OF HERE!" "Ha, Sorry shorty it's the only way."

"I changed my mind; I don't want to do this anymore!" She laughed at him and said "You'll be fine." She patted his head and she gave him a good luck kiss her while doing so her crewmates gave a harmonious "Awwww"

"Miss Tetra, we started the cannon, you might want to move" "Right!"

She got down and said to Link "Be safe Link please" She whispered "Come back to me in one piece"

"5!" "(I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS)"

"4!" "(I SHOULDN'T BE DOING THIS)"

"3" "(SCREW ARYLL I WANT OFF THIS THING!)"

"2" "(I HAVE TO DO THIS)"

"1" "(I think I left a candle lit in my quarters)"

FIRE! "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Link flies through the air at breakneck speed. SLAM! "Ouch!" Tetra said to herself.

Link splats against the wall, the impact was so great it sent his sword flying straight off his back landing in higher part of the Fortress.

Link unpeels off of the wall and descends straight towards the water.

Meanwhile "I tell you man, He doesn't pay us enough" Two bokoblins discuss. One of them looks out a window and sees Link falling to the ground. "Sweet Crap did you see that?" One of the bokoblins exclaim. "What?" "I just saw a green blur fall from the sky" the other bokoblin looks out and says to him "Dude, lay off the fairy dust"

Bloosh! Link makes a rather large impact into the water. He swims up and takes another look at the foreboding fortress.

"The Forsaken Fortress" Link says in a serious manner. He pulls himself on a nearby ledge.

"Thanks Tetra, you did more harm than good, swirly head son of a" "WHAT WAS THAT?" Tetra yells at him. He jumps ten feet in the air "What the?" He looks at the charm and it's glowing. "Tetra, is that you how'd you get in their?" "I'm speaking with you telepathically through the charm" Link looks dumbfounded "How are you?" "Don't try to make sense of it. It's Nintendo logic"

"Figures" Link agrees

"HEY! You see what you did? You separated me and my sword!" She laughed and said "I did? Heh heh. Sorry"

"Ugh, I guess I get no help then" "You can get some help from me" "Oh yea, cheerleading from the sidelines isn't going to help" "I mean I can help you with puzzles douche"

Link groaned "This isn't a Game"

"That's what you think" Tetra said

"What?" "Nothing" Tetra responded quickly. Link disregarded the statement and simply said "I guess that'll help." He put the charm in his shirt. "Oh by the way, this place is heavily guarded so watch your back" Tetra said. "Link…Link…..are you their?" Link couldn't hear her because he was being lifted by two moblins to a jail cell.

"Aw Crap" Tetra face-palmed.

Smash! "(Look at that, not five minutes here and I'm in a prison, like always Tetra has been a huge help. Oh well, at least there aren't any other prisoners here)"

Link looked around and saw something in the corner

"Excuse me, are you a person" Link asked

"TINGLE,TINGLE KOOLOO LIMPAH!"

DeAtHhAnD: That's a good enough cliff-hanger

Link: Good God that's my cell mate? He is worse than those OZ prisoners

Tetra: I agree

Hero of Time: You are going to be broke by the time this is over

Link: Why do you say that?

Hero of Time and I say: You'll see heh heh

DeAtHhAnD: Well Like always Read and Review, Constructive Criticism is allowed. NO FLAMES!


	5. Scratch my back and I'll scratch yours

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN "THE LEGEND OF ZELDA" ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO SHIGURU MIYAMOTO

DeAtHhAnD: You'll have to excuse me everyone. It's been so long since I created another chapter, I accidently allowed the rust to set in.

Link: Allowed the rust to set in? You've always been rusty at writing

Tetra: Mediocre at the best

Hero of time: YOU SUCK!

DeAtHhAnD: Sigh…..Everyone is a critic. Anyway read and review, constructive criticism allowed, No Flames. Enjoy

The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker: My Way

Chapter 5: Scratch my back and I'll scratch yours

Link jumped back and screamed in horror as he saw a tiny man, with green tights, and a silly green hat.

" Si ti yllaer ouy, yriaf yob morf eht sdoow? " The man said to Link. "Od ouy ton rebmemer em?"

Link stared at the oddly dressed man, confused he just responded. "I don't understand what you're saying, do you speak English?"

The oddly dressed man dropped his head in disappointment. "Alas I do, you just wear the garb of someone I once knew. When I gazed upon you, I felt a language long forgotten by time surge within me."

Link looked disappointed, he responded with a shaky tone. "Sorry, your hero is in another lifetime. I'm just borrowing his musty ass hand me downs for my birthday."

"Ah, your quite the humorous sort, but where are my manners? My name is Tingle, master map decoder not at your service, because it seems we are trapped in this awful prison. What's your name?" Tingle responded with glee on his face

"My name is Link"

"By the goddesses, you're names are even the same?" Tingle yelled in much excitement

Link quickly hushed him up "Shut up! I don't want alarm any guards. What you can do though, is help me get out of here."

"I hate to be the one to tell you Mr. Link, but escape from this place is impossible, I've searched every corner of this foul cell. It seems that we'll be trapped in here for a long while"

"Trapped huh?" Link said as pushed a large vase off of a bookcase

"Well played Mr. Link! Well played indeed!"

The duo crawled out and ended up on the outside of the cell.

Tingle looked around the grey, dimly lit fortress. "Where to now Mr. Link"

Link started to become annoyed "Quit calling me that, just call me Link from now on"

"As you wish Mr. Link"

Link pinched the bridge of his nose "You sure know how to follow directions, you little imp. It looks as if we can cross this gap by jumping on that hanging lantern and swinging across."

Tingle gasped. "What? That seems extremely dangerous; can't we find another way around?"

"Look, go find another way if you want, you'll just end up in that cell again, without a weapon you will anyway. Just hold on to me and I'll jump"

Just as Link said that, Tingle stuck to his clothes like a sticky bud.

"Ok, maybe you should just go after me" Link tried to shake him off but Tingle held on tight.

"Let…me…go…. You green son of a!" Link grunted as he tried to break free of Tingle's grip. "Ah, forget it. I hope I can make this jump, with this 250 pound green weight weighing me down. It was easier when I did it on Tetra's ship." Link said with uncertainty in his voice.

"Oh Well, Live and let die I suppose." Link steady himself, closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Link focused his eyes on the moving lantern.

"NOW!" Link screamed at the top of his lungs and bolted towards the edge. He leaped with all of his might.

"I'm going to make it, I'm going to make it" Link began descending suddenly.

"I'M NOT GOING TO MAKE IT; I'M NOT GOING TO MAKE IT. SHIT!"

Tingle opened his eyes in shock and fear. Just then he sprang from Link's waist and grabbed the lantern. They both hung on the lantern, above the deep trench.

"Sigh…Oh my Din, what a rush!" "Tingle, thank you, I thought you were useless. I suppose I owe you an apology."

"It is alright Link, I usually don't rush into action like this."

Link grinned "Well, I'm glad you did, or we would've been a dark green splotch on the floor. Let's get across this chasm"

Link and Tingle crossed

"Very nice, very nice indeed" Tetra proclaimed

Link and Tingle explored deep within the fortress until they came across the searchlights. "Tingle, you see those? We have to disrupt those searchlights so I can get up to the master room.

"We, Link? How about just you, I'm more of a run and hide type."

"Non-sense. I've seen your bravery firsthand."

"Sigh…As you wish"

Link and Tingle climbed up the ladder and approached the bokoblin silently. Just then Tingle rushed the bokoblin. The bokoblin grabbed Tingle and threw him.

"Damn! Farewell cruel world!"

The bokoblink flashed his fangs and raised his blade high above Tingle's head.

"Gotcha!" Link sprang out of nowhere and quickly snapped the bokoblin's neck. As the bokoblin fell dead, Link handed the fiend's jagged blade to Tingle.

"Hahaha It suits you, Tingle"

Tingle eyes gleemed. "Really, oh Thank you Link!" Tingle pounced up and gave Link a hug.

"Ok, that's enough, Din damn it. Get off of me." Link looked and saw that the searchlight went into the air. He also noticed that the searchlight patrolling the door and walls went up into the air also.

"Sweet! That just made shit a whole lot easier, come on Tingle lets go and finish this up" They ran towards the next door

The master of the fortress looked and chuckled. General Moblin! Increase your patrols. General Bokoblin! I want you guarding the great door. They complied with their master's orders, "I did not tell those light guards they could leave their positions."

He smiled "So he has arrived, what a joyous reunion this shall be"

Link and Tingle navigated the rest of the fortress until they were met with two Moblins.

"Ok, Tingle we're gonna play this nice and safe"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tingle rushed the Moblins. He managed to cut one barely, the other swung his bladed staff and smacked Tingle.

His sword slid over to Link. He reacted quickly, he rolled and picked up the sword, beheading one of the Moblins with ease. The other one attempted to backhand Link, he failed however because Link drew is shield. Link back flipped and rushed him and was able to cut the Moblin deep.

"GAH! Feel me wrath!" He punched Link in the mouth, he grabbed him just as he was about to fly from the impact of the hit and slammed him.

Link rolled backwards and lead onto the Moblin's face, assaulting him with a barrage of kicks and punches.

"tatsumaki senpuu kyaku!" With the final kick, Link was able to send the Moblin over the edge of the fortress.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH" The Moblin yelled as he fell into the waves of the great sea and was tossed back and forth violently by them.

As Link caught, Tingle also regained conscience.

Link snapped at Tingle. "How could you do something so wreckless? Try listening for once next time you little prick!"

Tingle began to tear up. "Ok, I'm sorry. I'll do better next time"

"If you act before you think, their won't be a next time, you'll do well to remember that" Link said as he continued up the fortress.

Link climbed to the top of the path and saw his sword. He rushed and grabbed it, in the midst of celebration he alerted the Bokoblin general guarding the door.

"Shit! Stay back Tingle I got this"

Tingle looked. "Well I am behind spikes taller than me, I couldn't do much if I wanted to."

Link groaned and focused on the Bokoblin. "I see your different from the easy pickings. You're green and your muscles are bigger, you smell worse than them though. But your still made of flesh and bone, so you die just as well as they do"

The Bokoblin snarled and rushed Link, he tried to stab him but Link evaded it with quickness.

"DIE!" Link said as he jumped at him. It was a foolish move though, the Bokoblin kicked him in the stomach, stopping him.

Link and Bokoblins clanged swords, both looking for openings and both stopping the others attack. Link stepped back and ran towards the Bokoblin at full speed. Just as the bokoblin swung, Link rolled underneath the attack, came around him and slashed his back.

"You just got barrel rolled motherfucker!" Link screamed.

The Bokoblin flew, but recuperated from the attack. He then wailed at the top of his lungs. Link could do nothing but try to cover his ears, just then the Bokoblin cut him.

"Cheap trick, you green bastard" Link growled

"I made an awful noise that made you cover your ears and then attacking you, in other words, you just got rick rolled bitch!"

Link looked puzzled. "That's it dude, your head is mine!" Link slid and flipped the Bokoblin onto his back before severing his head clean from his body.

"Sigh….that was such a bad joke"

The spikes receded back into the floor, Tingle crossed and they both entered the door.

As they entered Link's face beamed with joy as he saw his captive sister.

"Aryll!"

"Big Brother, is that? Oh Nayru it is you!"

Link and Tingle rushed over to their cell, but Tingle stopped in his tracks as he heard something rather large incoming.

As Tingle and Aryll looked into the sky with horror they both shouted.

"LINK!"

Link looked up and saw the fearsome bird that captured his sister.

"OH SHI—" Link was cut off by the bird snatching him up.

"LIIINNNNKKKKKK!" Tetra screamed in absolute terror. "Gonzo, load up the cannons and take that bird down.

"Ms. Tetra, if we do that we'll give away our position!"

"I DON'T CARE, JUST DO IT!"

Gonzo with hesitation in his voice commanded the other pirates to load up the cannons and firing at the bird, however they failed and gave away their positions, just as Gonzo predicted. The pirate ship fled

The gigantic bird flew up to the highest part of the fortress. Link tried to look and see who the master of the fortress was.

"Don't try it boy, my little friend's beak is filled with poison."

As soon as those words left the master's lips, Link's pupils shrinked with fear.

"Do not fret, you will not die, you will just be overcome with paralysis. It seems you are not yet ready to learn the secrets of this world, but in time you will be. For now, I will allow you time to better prepare yourself for the dark secrets that encompass your very soul. Do not betray my expectations"

"Who…are..you?" Link struggled to say as the paralysis began to take its toll on him.

"frodnonaG, you do not understand that dead language. I will not reveal my identity yet. In due time however, by the way, tell the Red I said, Hello"

The master then signaled the bird to toss him across the great sea, like a rag doll.

Link flew for miles until he finally crashed onto calm waters.

Just as Link lost consciousness, he saw a read boat pull up beside him.

DeAtHhAnD: I'll leave it there for now

Link: Oh, you mean you'll pick back up in another year or so?

Tetra: That wasn't bad, you focused more on action than plot, but whatever

Hero of Time: My clothes aren't musty, you just don't bathe

Link: What's your point?

Hero of Time: Why do you like him?

Tetra: I don't know, maybe it's the writer inability to persuade Nintendo to get us to share a kiss, or maybe because he is so cute and adorable.

Link and Tetra both laugh, they hug and kiss passionately

Hero of Time: Dude, you need a life

DeAtHhAnD: Sigh… I know. As always read and review, constructive criticism allowed. NO FLAMING


End file.
